Honorary Gryffindor?
by you've-been-sherlocked
Summary: Hi, I'm Violet. I don't really fit in anywhere. My parents favor my brother, shout and scream at me. I don't even fit in at school, the only friends I have are in my 'rival' house, and boyfriends are supposed to love you no matter what ...
1. Chapter One

So... this is the long promised new version of Honorary Gryffindor. I'm so grateful for those of you who have waited this long, but I must give special thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx who prompted me to look at this again, don't get too happy though, I have even more work on this year, and being the lazy person that I am, I can't promise regular updates. Oh and I'm also looking for a Beta if any one wants to. Thanks. Christina xx

Disclaimer: as usual, I wish...

* * *

The glass was cool under my forehead as I stared, my violet eyes unseeing, out at the happy families congregated on the platform. For once the sun was shining, completely contradicting my bleak mood. There were only 10 minutes until the train was due to leave, yet my parents were nowhere to be seen. Each year they made up excuses, not even bothering to make sure that I got to the station on time. There was no use in hoping that this year would be any different; that my mother would come bursting through the crowds, tears in her eyes at the thought of not seeing me for another ten months. That just wasn't my mother. She wasn't one to give affection, to me at least. If it were my brother they would have both been hours early, forever fussing and checking that he had everything. Don't get me wrong I love Stephen to pieces, I just wish that I wasn't always pushed to one side, seemingly always in the way of my parents' plans.

I sighed heavily as I leant back in my seat rubbing my tired eyes. I had been up late the night before finishing up my summer homework – ever the procrastinator. My eyes fluttered closed and the next thing I know I'm thrown into one of my utterly bizarre dreams.

_I was standing in a field, the tall grass reaching high above my head. The sun was warming on my small arms, and what I could see of the sky was a bright azure blue._

"_Violet." A voice from close by had me running as fast as my short legs could carry me. I broke out of the grass, tumbling to a stop as I fell into something soft and furry. My arms immediately latched around the dog's neck, burying my smiling face into its shaggy hair._

"_There you are, sweetheart." I raised my face to see a young woman sat on a bright patterned picnic blanket. She had a pretty, heart-shaped face framed by long golden blonde hair. But her eyes were what caught my attention the most, they were a bright soft violet colour. Her full pink lips were parted slightly in a smile as she reached over and gathered me up in her warm arms. "We were wondering where you ran off to." She cooed, tickling my stomach and making squirm and giggle._

_Another pair of arms latched around my small body, lifting me away from the woman and towards another body, smelling of wood smoke and safety._

I had no idea how long I had been asleep for but I was comfortably warm. My face was pressed into something soft and delicious smelling. My eyes fluttered open, blinking in the bright light filtering through the grimy train window. I groaned and sat up, feeling incredibly stiff.

"Finally decided to wake up?" said a voice next to my ear. I grinned sleepily, turning to face the platinum blonde next to me. He was smirking as usual, but his blue eyes were soft. "Comfortable were you?" He drawled, making me blush slightly realising that my face had been pressed into his chest.

"Incredibly so," I replied. "Good summer?"

"Same old, I notice you weren't at the summer ball. Again," He frowned. I grimaced.

"What can I say? I was grounded all holiday. Anyway, I'm too much of a _disgrace_ to be taken anywhere." I rolled my eyes, no matter what I did my parents always found something to criticize me for. A few minutes later I could feel my eyelids drooping again and I let sleep take me over once more.

A tap on the door dragged me from the depths of sleep. The twins were grinning manically at me from the corridor. I poked my head out to greet them, noticing as I did so that Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"…her? She's as bad as the rest of the pure bloods in that house." I caught the tail end of what was obviously an argument between the twins and their younger brother, Ron. By the disgusted look he held on his face as he turned and stormed off I could guess the source of his anger: me. You see, as I was very close friends (most of the time) with a certain Mr. Malfoy, it apparently put me in the 'untouchable' category for various Gryffindors. I scowled even more.

"Sorry Vi." Fred said.

"Ignore him; he's just being a prick." George smiled. I tried to return it, but I was still confused at Draco's disappearance.

"Malfoy," they stated at each other, as if they knew what was on my mind.

The journey passed quietly, Draco looked in once but he was his usual sneering self, which cause me to wonder if the scene earlier actually happened. _Great, this means I'll have no one to talk to during the feast_: I was either hated by the guys for being friends with Gryffindors, or by the girls for being the only girl that Draco is constantly with (most of them had been turned down/dumped by him at various points in the last four years).

I left Fred and George inside the Great hall and scanned the Slytherin table. None of my fellow fifth years were seated yet. I just hope that I would have to sit nowhere near Parkinson or her cronies– she was absolutely besotted with Draco and liked trying (and failing miserably) to intimidate me or put me down. I dumped myself halfway down the long table and looked up to the staff table. Next to McGonagall's usual chair sat a tiny, squat witch, looking rather a lot like a toad. She had a hideous pink bow perched on top of her head. I suddenly recognised her - I'd seen her on one of my many visits to my brother's work: Dolores Umbridge. I think she's undersecretary to Fudge. Talking about my brother – what the hell was he doing sitting next to Flitwick a few spaces down the staff table?

"Carlisle." Draco nodded as he sat down next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

When he spoke, his voice was just a whisper at my ear, "I wanted to say… I'm… sorry, for earlier." I gasped, before laughing.

"Draco Malfoy, did you just apologise to me?"

"Be quiet!" He elbowed me in the ribs.

"What is the world coming to?" I said in mock horror, "Ah! First glare of the year." I'd found his fan base.

"Who?"

"Parkinson. Who else? She looks like she wants to strangle me." Over the summer I'd forgotten how funny life is around him.

The hall went silent as our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood to make his usual start of term speech. Unlike most Slytherins (let's just assume that I'm not like anyone else in my house. Merlin knows why I was put here) I respected Dumbledore. Yes he was off his rocker, but he had lots of knowledge and power. I'd shared this thought with Draco last year; he just snorted and told me that it was 'just my mind running away with me, as per usual'.

"… two new teachers this year." Oops, I'd just spaced out on most of the speech. _Ah well._ "The first; our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor: Dolores Umbridge." _ So I was right. What is she doing here? Probably to keeping an eye on Dumbledore._ "And secondly; I am sorry to say that Rubeus Hagrid is currently on leave, so to replace him as our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, is Stephen Carlisle."

"What?" I blinked up at the staff table in confusion – who in their right mind would make _my_ _brother_ a teacher? Unfortunately for me I'd said it rather loud in the silent hall, and most head turned towards me. Draco laughed in my ear, Dumbledore chuckled and I could see Stephen trying to hold in laughter.

"I assure you that it was a last minute agreement, Miss Carlisle." He turned back to address the school at large, leaving me to regain my composure, "No doubt you are all starving, so all I can say is…" Before he could continue any further Umbridge cut him off.

It took a minute for me to register that she was standing as she looked just as short as if she were still sitting. She took over in a sickly sweet voice, making most of the school lose focus – myself included.

My eyes drifted along the staff table to my brother. I expected him to be looking at Umbridge, or else me, but I was surprised by a glare directed to my left. Straight at Draco, I laughed quietly.

"What's so hilarious?"

"I think my brother might what to kill you." I stated, bluntly. "None of my boyfriends have gotten away without at least one broken bone, when they have been subjected to 'the glare'." Draco laughed.

"Good thing I'm not…" He trailed off looking at his arm, which was unconsciously wrapped around my waist, neither of us having noticed. He removed it quickly, unabashed; we never got embarrassed about relationships. Each of us knew about the other's love life, but we were always inexplicably drawn to one another. No one knew how close we were – well no one but a frightened first year who had walked in on us making out last year.

Tired and full, I proceeded down the steps to the dungeons alone – somehow Draco had been made a prefect so he had to show all the newbies the way to the common room, _Merlin knows how. Probably a lot of money passed on, knowing his family. I kind of feel sorry for all the new students, even the Gryffindors… especially the Gryffindors._

"Psst!" I jumped, then span round to see Fred and George hiding behind a statue near the entrance to the kitchens.

"Fancy a trip out?" George grinned. They pulled me up to the statue of the one-eyed, hump-backed witch on the fourth floor and we made our way to Hogsmead.

"Three broomsticks?" I suggested when we had exited Honeyduke's.

We sat down with our butterbeers, which Madame Rosmerta provided cheerfully. She was never surprised to see us, especially after a feast.

"I hope you guys have a good reason for this – I'm knackered." I tried to stifle a yawn.

"A better reason than to see our great friend after months of separation?" Fred asked.

"No." George finished bluntly, making me laugh.

"So, how is everyone?"

"Well, Percy's a git,"

"He walked out when Mum and Dad told him they're…"

"…on Dumbledore's side. Ron is being his usual self,"

"Still pissed off at us for being friends with you." They told me, "Your side?"

"I got grounded as soon as my parents could see me, something about exploding doors and blood traitors. And they locked away my broom! My brother visited, they adored him, ignored me." I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly, "On the plus side they weren't yelling at me and Stephen brought me another crate load of books." I sighed, "Honestly, why am I in Slytherin? Snape hates me, everyone hates me."

"Snape only hates you because we dared you to see how many cauldrons you could blow up. And not everyone hates you."

"Yes they do, either for being a Slytherin, refusing to join the 'we-love-Draco-Malfoy' fan club or for being friends with you two." George opened his mouth, but I cut him off. "Go on then, name one person – other than yourselves – who doesn't hate me."

"We can name a few."

"Malfoy doesn't count." I reminded them.

"OK. Harry doesn't hate you."

"Potter doesn't know me." They scowled.

"Ginny always sides with us when Ron is having a go about you."

"She probably just likes arguing with him."

"That Ravenclaw girl… Patil." George grinned.

"Had an argument with her at the end of last year – didn't you hear it? The rest of the school did." I smirked.

The door of the pub opened and closed, the babble of talk following it made us freeze.

"…her, Stephen?" Flitwick was still talking to my brother.

"She hates surprises." He laughed. They were followed in by McGonagall, Sprout and a sullen looking Snape (when is ever not?).

"Shit!" I whispered. The twin's faces, identically shocked, had me shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

We left our drinks and tried to edge towards the door, but – CRASH! I knocked over a potted plant. Before I could do anything George shoved me to the floor behind a table and they both landed next to me – well George landed next to me, but there wasn't much space, causing Fred to end up on top of me. It was silent for a few moments, but then the chatter resumed.

"Um… Fred, you can get off me now." I said uncomfortably.

"Oh, yea," He stood up, looked around and pulled me up after. We ran out the door, into Honeyduke's and down into the cellar. Out of breath and laughing, we headed back to school.

* * *

Feel free to tell me what you think of this new version - it _may_ make me update faster :p


	2. Chapter Two

Crap, I'm so sorry guys - I even already had this uploaded to my account, I just completely forgot :s Ah well...

Huge thanks again to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and also to TheNerds for their reviews, I hope your not too disappointed with this chapter - probably my least favourite out of the one's I've already got written.

**Disclaimer:** As usual i really don't own a thing :(

* * *

By the time I got back to the common room – I had to hide from Filch for nearly 20 minutes – I was dead on my feet. I walked towards the girl's dorms not noticing that the room wasn't empty. A book slammed shut, making me jump and turn for the second time that evening.

"Oh hey," I found Draco sprawled across one of the green sofas by the fire.

"A bit late, aren't you?" he laughed before moving over to make space for me. I sat with my knees up and my head on his shoulder, staring into the crackling flames and feeling even more impossibly tired.

I heard Draco sigh, "Violet… don't interrupt me, alright? Or crack any of your impossible jokes… just let me talk." His hand came up to stoke my dark hair. I was feeling a little uncomfortable. As friends, we looked out for each other (or, rather, Draco got some of his minions to beat up anyone who upset me, whilst he calmed me down). But our more-than-friendly relationship has only ever been physical. No sappy feelings. "I … need you. You make me different. You are the only person I can be myself with. You don't expect me to be someone I'm not." I was tempted to ask if he was drunk, but I held my tongue and let him carry on. "Look, I can't promise to be faithful and I don't expect you to either, but I'm tired of seeing you upset over guys who don't deserve a second glance." He looked down at me, a serious expression on his face, before lowering his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring us closer, before pushing him away and springing to my feet, laughing. I hadn't gone two steps, when he fell into me, also laughing, pushing me to the floor. I pouted, still giggling, as he trailed kisses up my neck and along my jaw, finally reaching my mouth.

"Excuse me!" we were both startled when a voice came out of the fire. Draco stood up and I rolled onto my stomach to see my brother's face in the flames.

"Hey Steph," I said, all traces of tiredness forgotten, "How's things?"

"I'm fine, you do know it's 2 in the morning, you've got lessons in a few hours." He answered.

"So have you! And why the fire? You'd be able to see me in the morning." Draco sat down next to me and I slid onto his lap. Stephen frowned.

"Knowing you, I thought you might still be up. Look… I know where you were earlier. And so does Snape." I glared, "You weren't exactly subtle, especially when you knocked over the plant." He laughed.

"Ugh! Oh, how I love detention with Snape. Can't you do anything?"

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise – you know what he's like about you."

"He needs to lighten up. Night _Stephie_," I stood up, stretching.

"Don't call me that. Tomorrow I'm Professor Carlisle."

"I'll call you _Professor_ when: 1. You actually know something, and 2. You're not my brother." At that he got a funny look on his face, but I just ignored him and went to bed.

"Today class, we will be studying Bowtruckles." We were standing outside, near the forbidden forest. It was just before lunch and I was starving. "Bowtruckles are tree dwelling creatures, they…" My stomach kept rumbling, making Draco – who was standing next to me – smirk like crazy. It grumbled again and Draco laughed, so I shoved him sideways into Crabbe/Goyle (I can never tell the difference).

"Violet, I would appreciate it if you were to listen to me. I know you have a short attention span – especially when you are in such close proximity to Malfoy," lots of the class snickered, I sent Stephen my I-want-to-kill-you glare, "And you like to let your mind wonder, but I assure you that this is a lot more important." He smirked.

"And I would appreciate some food, but I know you'll be cruel and tell me to wait for lunch. For the record, I do not have a short attention span." A few people (Hermione Granger included) gasped at my disrespectful attitude towards a teacher, "Anyway, how is a Bowtruckle more important…?"

"Violet… Shut up." He cut me off laughing, before continuing with the lesson.

The rest of the class passed quickly and I was one of the many nursing bleeding fingers.

"Vi? Can is speak with you for a moment?" Steph called me back.

"Yep, what's up?" even a bloody finger couldn't put a dampener on my good mood – I was finally home, back where I belong, "But you do realise that if I don't get food I'm extremely irritating?"

"Oh, I know that all to well." His laughter broke off suddenly, glaring into the distance. I turned to see Draco waiting for me not far off.

"What is it with you and that Malfoy kid?"

"That, my dear brother, is none of your business." He returned his gaze to me, looking hesitant.

"Right…Vi? I have something you need to know. Mother and Father don't want you to know, but it's your life…" He paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm…not your brother."

"What are you on? Of course you're my brother." I scowled.

"No, I'm not, I'm your cousin." I gasped, "Mother and Father, they adopted… you." My head span and my stomach twisted.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're Mother's sister's daughter." I was speechless. Steph looked worried, but carried on. "I know this is a lot to take in, but I thought you needed to know."

"Who are they? My parents? Where are they?" I felt sickeningly dizzy.

"They're… they died, when you were 6 months old. I was 5. I never properly understood."

"But, who were they… who am I?" My breathing was fast and shallow._ It can't be true, it just can't._

"Well, Mother's sister Amy she was… she married…" He hesitated, "Daniel Potter." I gaped at him and sank to the grassy ground. Stephen sat next to me, putting an arm round me and stroking my hair, like he used to when we were little, both living at home – his home, not mine. Now I understood, he had been the favourite; he had been their child. Not me, never me. I didn't belong.

"So, I'm not even a Carlisle? I'm a… Potter – Violet Charlotte Potter?" I laughed humourlessly.

"LaRoux-Potter." Stephen corrected me.

"Oh, because that's so much better!" I got to my feet and ran, up to the castle, leaving everything behind. Once in the entrance hall, I veered right, heading for the kitchens. I sat on one of the benches, my arms around my legs and head on my knees.

As I heard the bell for afternoon classes, the door to the kitchens opened to reveal Draco, holding my bag and robes.

"What the hell is wrong? You just left me, standing there like an idiot!" Oh, just great, he was in a mood; he never listens when he's like this.

"Before you run away with yourself," I said, my voice calmer and steadier than I felt, "You might want to know that I'm adopted." I grabbed my bad and robes from him and hurried out of the room, breaking into a run when the door closed behind me, to my next class: Potions.

_Oh, Merlin! Here goes a night out the window._ I didn't have my robes on (just my shirt, skirt and tie) and I was late. Snape never took points off his own house and, normally, favoured them, but (as per usual) I was different.

"Carlisle! You're late!" he barked as I entered the room.

"Point out the obvious, why don't you." He glared, and I tried to avoid eye contact (it might be stupid, but I have a funny feeling he would be able to tell what I was thinking – and 'stupid, favouring bastered' wouldn't go down all too well).

"Your robes?" I held them up, "right, detention, tomorrow night, 7.30" I sighed and scanned the room for seats. Only two left. One next to Parkinson and the other: Granger. I sat down next the latter, leaving the next seat along for Draco; he'd just love that.

Snape resumed his start-of-term/O.W.L lecture, only to pause, momentarily, when the door opened and in walked Draco. I noted, bitterly, how Snape said nothing.

"Carlisle." He nodded stiffly as he sat down.

"Malfoy." I replied in the same fashion, before putting my head down on the desk.

"Carlisle! Pay attention!" Around me everyone were busying themselves, making whatever potion we had been set.

"I have more important things to think about, than potions." I grumbled under my breath, but evidently not quite quiet enough.

"Trying to beat your detentions from last year Carlisle? You know, I used to expect more from a Carlisle, but with your insolence and refusal to work I'd say you were more of a …" he looked around the class, before smirking, "Potter." _Oh how right he is._ I allowed myself a small smirk, before sinking back into the zombie-like numbness that had surrounded me for the last hour.

Before he could comment further, there was a knock at the door and 'Professor' Carlisle strolled, casually, into view. He waved at the class, a casual grin on his face. I heard a few girlish giggles and rolled my eyes.

"Severus, I need to speak with Violet." He was as relaxed and casual as anything. I saw Snape narrow his eyes a little.

"I don't think…" He was cut off.

"It is rather important."

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?" I raised an eyebrow, "Haven't you got a class?"

"Nope. Free lesson." He was still relaxed, even with me throwing him death glares. "Come on." I didn't budge.

"I'd rather stay here." He sighed.

"It is tried and tested that I can throw you over my shoulder." A few people laughed, but I didn't move an inch.

"You're so stubborn, Vi." He walked over to me, slung my stuff onto his shoulder, and then picked me up. We were halfway across the classroom before I realised what had happened

"Merlin Stephen! Put me down!" he just ignored my protests until we reached the entrance hall – which is a bloody long way.

"What the hell was that for?" I fumed.

"Well, I thought you might want a reason to escape Potions, and there are a few people who want to speak to you."

"Who?"

"Dumbledore for one." _Why? I mean, I know I've just found out that I'm not who I thought I was, but surely Dumbledore must've known._


End file.
